There is a universe of content available through a television operator's platform including live television and on-demand content (e.g., content stored on a personal video recorder (PVR), content sourced from third parties, Internet streamed videos (e.g., YouTube), and so on). Conventionally, a user must manually create and maintain their own favorites list (e.g., programs or content favorites). Once created, the favorites list is visible to any individual using the same system (e.g., digital receiver, set-top box, or remote control unit). As such, a favorites list for a first user (e.g., an adult) at the system may not be suitable for a second user at the same system (e.g., a child), but is still visible to the second user.